


i’ll be your home | markhyuck

by ytkwun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BARELY angst .. but happy, M/M, SWEET THO !, Short, close to home ??, growing up or whateva, highschool, jaeyong LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytkwun/pseuds/ytkwun
Summary: no one has ever felt like home to mark lee. he doesn’t mind, though. but once he finds that home, he might care a little too much.previously named: home, the place where i can go, to take this off my shoulder (someone take me home)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	i’ll be your home | markhyuck

Home. A sense of safety and comfort. Where you feel at peace, at some sense of security and you finally can take a deep breath and relax. Home means something different to every individual. Some find their “home” in a childhood plushie, a meaningful place to visit, an item gifted from someone special or even family. Mark has never felt home, though. Sure, when he was 11 he had some relationship to a lion plushie given by his older brother, but that was all. Mark remembers being told what the meaning of home was. He remembers his older brother explaining how his partner at the time was his safe space. He felt loved and appreciated when he was around the other. Jaehyun was comfortable and happy when he spended time with Taeyong. That whole story was silly to Mark though. No person could ever feel so welcoming or friendly. Romantically absolutely not, so how could a friend even feel like home?

Mark never had a home. Obviously he had a place to sleep and stay at, but he never had something or someone that he felt such a special connection with. A bond that was completely unbreakable, trust that could never be broken. 

He didn’t really mind, though. Sure, it felt incredibly lonely but eventually he would feel at whole again. Jeno, Jaemin, Chenle, he had an amazing set of friends he would forever be grateful for. That was truly all he needed. 

The cold and very dreaded Tuesday morning rolled in, though. Snowflakes danced along Mark's windows and they glistened in the dark morning sky. As much as he wanted to skip today and take a snow day off, he had a rather important event scheduled. One of the most anticipated days of the school year had arrived. Warriors vs The Leons awaited the entire school. 

Mark used to think basketball was supposed to be his home. His special connection and space of happiness. Truthfully though, he had just wanted something to call home. He felt left out. Jaehyun and Taeyong had something so special Mark had never seen. Basketball still held such an important place in his heart and life, but it wasn’t that important piece to his life. Unfortunately, he had yet to find it. 

After getting ready for school Mark decided to stretch a tiny bit. They would be given time before the game like usual, but the Korean boy just wanted a little bit of extra time. Somehow Mark was gifted with the ability of flexibility, so stretching was something he often did in his freetime. Once finished, he left for school. 

Like always, he met up with the rest of the basketball team in the halls before entering the gym. Being such a friendly and attractive person, he was almost friends with everyone in the teamㅡ he was really close with only four of the boys. Jaemin and Chenle had met him four years back during his Chinese lessons he was made to take (which he barely uses to this day, but he met two of his best friends so it wasn’t a complete waste.) A year later he met Jeno during some volunteer program and to his luck they both attended the same highschool. Yangyang was the last, coming straight from Taiwan. He was also a year younger than Mark, but they shared many similarities. 

As Mark headed towards the changing rooms to get into his basketball attire, Jeno quickly pulled someone from the side. 

“Guys! This is a friend of mine from the competing school, Donghyuck,” he said enthusiastically. “He’s here to watch the game and well, cheer me on of course.”

Wow. 

Truly incredible, Mark thought. He was speechless, honestly. It didn’t surprise anyone Jeno had pulled this random boy out of nowhere as, just like Mark, Jeno was friends with basically the whole school. 

This boy though, his features were insane. His tan and flawless skin glowed off of his body and beautifully complimented the boys rosy and plump lips. He had such an interesting and enticing aura. Mark couldn’t help but stare. 

The coziest black graphic hoodie wrapped around his tiny body, distressed blue jeans tightly hugging his thighs. Shiny silver chains dangled carefully from his ears, and god, if he wasn’t gorgeous enough he surely was now. A burnt brown like colour framed his face, hair looking overwhelmingly soft. 

Truthfully, he didn’t even look human. Mark was delighted by the sudden appearance but then felt weird. He immediately shrugged off whatever he had just though, and prepared to give a little smile towards the new boy and turn away. 

He was going to walk away and ignore him. That surely was the plan. 

Until Donghyuck instantly turned towards Mark, out of the entire group and stared at him. A gentle and soft giggle was released from the quiet boy. Mark's face fell in confusion and anticipation as soon as Donghyuck laughed. 

They had finally made eye contact, both brown eyed boys staring deeply into eachothers eyes looking for any emotion or tell. 

“You’re staring,” he announced with the brightest smile possible. “Hi, you,” he then says, this time with a more serious tone. 

And for the first time in his entire life, Donghyuck felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> hi 😁 this is my first ever post .. and wow i’m kind of scared to post it LOL. i wrote this a couple nights ago just kind of preoccupied by my feelings, so this was kind of personal in a way? i hope u enjoyed it :( it was super short, but maybe i’ll expand on it one day. hopefully it wasn’t too grammatically incorrect. i also may be coming out w a story soon ... looking forward to it. thank u so much for reading .. any feedback would be so appreciated. stay safe, healthy n have a good rest of ur day/night! :) 
> 
> i was gonna keep this in the drafts but a friend of mine (U KNOW WHO U ARE BAE !!) convinced me otherwise so here we are 😋
> 
> does anyone/anything come to mind when you think of your own home?


End file.
